Forget Me Not... Or Else
by Ally the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Lily's ex-friend Krystal Lane has some things in her life that have turned sour. Instead of getting help,she goes to the wrong side... and is the root of many problems.


__

Forget me not… or else

__

One bitter girl can cause a world of difference. Lily's ex-best friend Krystal Lane was one of those people, forgotten and alone, she turns to the wrong place for answers…

Dear Diary,

I think that James doesn't hate my guts anymore. Whoope. I could really care less about that, so it doesn't really matter. I think that Krystal is mad at me, for some strange, Krystal-like reason. We haven't hung out together for a long time- I wonder if that's what's bothering her. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even answer! She's been really nasty to people lately. Sometimes that girl is soooo weird, but I wonder what's making her like that….

~ Lily Evans

The sun shone upon her back, bathing her in warmth that she could not feel. No longer did the girl care about things such as a sunny day. Her brain was occupied with the thing her master had taught her- do not think, just do. Do not think…

Krystal Lane's life had taken a turn for the worse, and yet she didn't attempt to do anything about it. And she didn't plan to.

Krystal hated everyone at the moment. Not the normal phase of hating everyone that some teenagers went through, this was a true and lasting thing. She hated everyone in existence. 

It had all started a few hours ago, the summer after her third year. Lily had deserted her as a friend, and she now had no companions in the dormitory. She had built a reputation for nastiness after that. Krystal had become a bitter person. Perhaps she should have been nicer to Lily…

Her parents had taken her school shopping on Diagon Alley. But somehow she had found herself on a dark cobbled road, packed with dismal looking shops, and things that lurked in side streets. _Knockturn Alley _proclaimed a swinging weathered sign above the street. Not _Welcome to Knockturn Alley, _she noted. The place wasn't very welcoming. Shady figures in shops, hoping not to be seen. She stuck out like an exotic plant in a field of daisies. And in a place like this, calling attention wasn't a good thing. 

And the man behind the strange and dusty shop. The man dressed in the forest-green robes, who kept his hood up even in the noonday sun. He had said that he knew about the people who had hurt her. He said that she could have her revenge…

And Krystal really hadn't wanted revenge, but she had taken him up on his offer anyway. Only later did she realize that it had been Lord Voldermort, the dark wizard who had been terrorizing the country for two years now… but when she realized, she no longer cared. Her hatred had spread to every corner inside her by now. There was no way she could get out of the black cloud that had descended on her head. Krystal had gone through an transformation. She didn't even want to forgive Lily. In fact, the person she most wanted to get first was Lily Evans.

She winced; looking at the mark the man had imprinted on her arm. It still hurt. He had pulled out his wand so suddenly and had placed it on her upper left arm as soon as she had said yes. Krystal had nearly cried out, but then her gripped her arm so tightly it hurt and told her to never show pain. And not to think, just to do. She dropped her sleeve back in place.

And now she was back on the proper place- for everyone else. Swarms of students and their families, small clutches of giggling and screaming teenagers. A sly grin crept across Krystal's face. She had more power than any one of them. She had more power than the whole lot of them put together. 

A small group of chattering girls her age passed by. One in the middle waved at her.

"Hi, Krystal!" She did not even look up. The girl who had spoken had fiery red hair and eyes like clear green emeralds. Lily Evans.

Krystal didn't reply, instead she looked at her shoes. She remembered what she had seen in Divination class last year, in her murky tea leaves- Lily would become a great witch in the magical world, if she was not stopped. And Krystal would stop her, somehow. She would please her new master.

"What's her problem?" asked one her Lily's friends. A friend she would never had. 

Do not think, she reminded herself. Do. Master would not be happy if she disobeyed his first orders. And to disobey could mean… death.

She marched on. She ran straight into someone- Peter Pettigrew, the forgetful, weak-willed boy. Her mind bent on her new mission. She took him aside. She could use him. He would be an easy person to bring to the dark side…

"Peter," she breathed, a twisted smile playing on her lips, "I have an offer you can't refuse." 

Peter fidgeted. He looked uncomfortable. Finally, he looked into the eyes of the taller girl. Her eyes were steely grey and scary. 

"What?" he squeaked. "Leave me alone!"

Krystal despised this boy naturally, but his rat-like face and annoying manner had always bugged her. Ignoring this, she took him aside. 

"I know about your friend," Krystal said.

"James?" he asked, furrowing his forehead.

"Potter and his gang," she replied, "they don't treat you right, do they?" 

Peter muttered something.

"You have no power or anything at school. I _know _thesethings. I know someone who could give you all the power you could dream of." 

Peter looked quizzically at her. 

"Well?" he asked.

"You could work alongside him, like I do," she answered. "You could be great…"

Peter screwed up his face, obviously thinking.

"No," Krystal siad sharply, almost quoting what her new master had said, "if you are even considering this opportunity, you cannot think about what is right or wrong. Whatever your master says is right. Your thoughts no longer matter, just your actions."

Peter paused. "Yes," he replied, a smirk expanding over his face, much like the one Krystal wore, "you can show me."

Peter Pettigrew and Krystal Lane walked down the long cobbled alley, searching for the entryway to the dark street. The idea had now entranced Peter, as it had done to Krystal. 

Nearby, James Potter looked up for a display in Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

"Hey Sirius," he called to his friend, "when did Peter start hanging out with Krystal?"

Sirius shrugged. 

"I dunno. C'mon, look, new broom, it's called a Silver Arrow! It's supposed to be the most…"

James was half listening, but the other half wondering about his own question. And why did Krystal smile like that?

A/N: Yeah, it stank. Flame me if you want. Krystal Lane is mine, I own nothing else. She was Lily's friend in a songfic I wrote a while ago. I want her to be evil. Okies? Yes it was short. Whoopededoo. I think I won't write a sequel, but there is a possibility… heehee, maybe I will if you want me to. If you think that this was any good and made any sense. Which it didn't! *The author a-skips merrily into the sunset to work on a cliché, which she believes to be her true calling.* tootles, all you peeps that I have bored with my nonsense!


End file.
